Luna (GSPC)
Luna '(ルナ ''Runa) is one of the allies from the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She is the goddess of the moon and a powerful priestess in Miracle Kingdom. Personality She seems to be a very kind person who always wishes for everyone and everything to be happy. Being the priestess of Miracle Kingdom, she's very responsible and guides everyone who needs help carefully. She is the close friend of Queen Royale Ange. Appearance She has blonde hair with turquoise eyes. Her hair is very long and she wears a tiara on her head. Her dress is blue with golden accessories and white/yellow highlights. She also wears bracelets and a necklace. She wields a rod with a crystal. History The invasion of Ancient Darkness Miracle Kingdom is a peaceful land, full of happiness and hope. Queen Royale Ange rules the kingdom, the mascots and citizens live in peace together. And the most beautiful place, where citizens always come to pray, is the Miracle Gem Garden, the holy garden of Queen Royale Ange where the Miracle Gems of dreams exist and grow. However one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. The generals stole almost every Miracle Gems, and sealed the citizens and mascots in despair. Luna tried to rescue the people, but she couldn't, which made her desperate. However, Queen Royale Ange appeared to encourage her and help her to hide in the temple of the kingdom, where she turned herself into a statue. Meeting the Cures Spark and Glitter told Yuuki and Kakyu to come to the Miracle Kingdom. They came and found a strange statue. The mascots told them that was Luna, the goddess of the moon. In order to awake her, they needed to perform Golden Twin Stars Arrow, which brought back hope to her. She then became normal, and introduced herself. She was telling the girls about the history of Miracle Kingdom, but Mirage followed the Cures to Miracle Kingdom and summoned a strong Devil, which was created from the despair of the citizens. The Cures weren't able to fight it, but Luna arrived on time and used her harp to play a magical harmony, which weakened the enemy and gave the Cures energy. The Cures then managed to defeat the Devil with Golden Twin Star Arrow. Then they asked her to come to Earth so that they can be guided by her carefully. She agreed and came to Earth with them. The appearance of Queen Evil After her servants failed in fighting the girls, Queen Evil was angry and decided to come to Hoshigaoka. She fought them alone, without summoning Devils, as the Cures realized she was much stronger than her servants. When they were nearly defeated, Luna appeared again and played her harmony. Queen Evil was surprised to see her, but she continued to attack the Cures. Memory and Prayer defended while Shining and Silver attacked her, however she wasn't affected. Then they performed Combination Stardust Shower, which forced her to leave. Then Luna told them about their story, revealed that they used to be good friends... Saving the girls and helping them to receive new powers Kamen, as Black Hell and Queen Evil ordered, came to Hoshigaoka again and turned everyone into Devils. Now the town is full of monsters. The girls transformed to fight and even used their group attack, but it didn't work because of the large number of monsters. The Cures were beaten and they weren't able to stand to fight again. But Luna appeared and prayed to the Dragon Clock and Crown to give Pretty Cure new powers. The two items glowed and gave Pretty Cure their upgraded forms in order to bring back peace! Coming back to Miracle Kingdom After the Cures defeated Black Hell, Luna, Queen, the Princess Twins and the mascots all decided to come back to their kingdom. They said goodbye in tears. Luna told the Cures to visit their kingdom someday. The Cures all cried loudly. Luna gave each of the Cures a gem as their lucky charm. Then they flew to the blue sky and disappeared in a flash of light. Relationships * '''Queen Royale Ange: The queen of her kingdom and her close friend. * Shiromaru Yuuki, Fuyusora Kakyu, Unmeikawa Haruko, Tsumida Reira: '''She is their advisor and always rescues them when they are in pinch. Abilities She is a powerful priestess in Miracle Kingdom, as she is able to used magic to help the citizens and send their wishes to the God of the Kingdom. She wields a crystal rod, which has the ability to control magic. She also has a magical harp, which she can use to play harmonies that help allies to be healed and weaken the enemies. Her main power source is the moonlight. Songs Luna's voice actress, '''Minaguchi Yuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Gekkou no Melody Trivia * She is the first ally to be a goddess. * She shares her voice actress with Flora from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo!. * She's also the first ally to be a priestess. Category:Characters